1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the refurbishing of lamp surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for removing surface wear and scratches in the lamp surface to return the lamp surface as near as possible to its original optical quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a motor vehicle is in an accident and a lamp is damaged, it is often times replaced. Lamps are very expensive parts to insure and replace. In many situations, the lamp is not broken; it is scratched severely enough to warrant the replacement thereof. The scratches affect the aesthetic quality of the lamp, as well as its performance. Scratches divert light from the direction in which the lamp is designed to emit light, reducing the performance of the lamp. In addition, some scratches in the lamp surface may misdirect enough light as to cause a distraction to those peripheral to the lamp.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/804,435 published on Sep. 22, 2005 discloses a method for refurbishing a headlamp surface. This method includes multiple steps of grinding the headlamp surface in a constant movement and oscillating motion using a machine designed specifically this purpose. In addition, there is a constant supply of water that is poured over the headlamp surface as the headlamp surface is being refurbished. The water is used to remove debris from the headlamp surface and to cool the headlamp surface as it is being sanded. This method causes two problems. First, the water transmits the debris from the headlamp surface onto the vehicle creating an opportunity for the portion of the motor vehicle below the headlamp to be damaged by subsequently wiping down of the motor vehicle after the sanding is completed. Second, the water required to remove the debris and cool the headlamp surface spills onto the floor creating an adverse work environment. This method creates a messy environment that may increase the probability of workplace injuries due to a wet floor. Third, this method requires the use of a dedicated sanding device that cannot be used for any other purpose. And finally, this method of undesirable because it refurbishes the headlamp surface while the headlamp is still mounted to the motor vehicle. Grinding a headlamp surface while the headlamp is still mounted in the motor vehicle may cause damage to the motor vehicle. In particular, mistakes made by the operator of the method may accidentally grind the motor vehicle should the operator miscalculate forces being applied to the headlamp surface. Slipping while grinding is also a high probability given the amount of water on the floor directly below the headlamp assembly.